Insomia
by TicTacStory
Summary: He pulled the detective flat on the bed, just like L was sitting on him before, now Light was on the lead.  Light smiled with a somewhat evil charm.   "But now, L, you will suffer the consequences"


_**A/N While im perfectly aware this time is not accurate, firstly, L would already be dead, and secondly, I dont think Justin Bieber and Lady Gaga were all that big back then, please enjoy.**_

When two people are atached by metal, there is nothing much you can do but do whatever the other wants, and having two people who, are soo different yet soo the same its barely believeable atached by those chords, well, what can I say?

Lets skip the beggining of this, and while were at that lets also skip the dirty (And with "dirty" I really just mean that L is no the cleanest eater, lets get that straight) dinners and the messy desserts and directly skip to night time, October 10th to be exact, if you detailed details, 21:00 just when Light (And L, however unwilling) went to sleep. (In L`s case, just stare at the teen, trying to figure out wheter he`s Kira and if he does or does not look like Justin Bieber).

Every night was the same, when Light and L would lie on the bed; Light decided to read,listen to some music and eventually fall asleep, whereheas L would stare, listen to music and, well, stare.

But that night, that night it was different.

The teen looked over to the detective whom was forever sitting with his knees against his chest, his thumbnail in his mouth, and his dark eyes digging in Light`s soul, "Ryuuzaki"

"Yes, Light-Kun?" Said the detective, not parting his gaze once.

"Why do you do that?"

"do what?"

"Not sleep"

"Your question would be, why DONT I do that" L corrected the teen.

"Right, whatever" Light rolled his eyes and continued looking at the ceiling.

"Saying that and you rolling your eyes make you look like a highschool..." he paused.

"...Girl." He finished with a smile.

Light huffed and pulled on the chains, causing L to loose his balance and actually LIE on the bed.

After a few minutes, Light tried again. "Ryuuzaki, lately it seriously annoys me, you looking at me, I mean, its slightly unconfortable"

"And why is that?" L had recovered and sat in his famous position once more, he gave Light a look that I would nearly call seductive.

"Dont answer that, I have a pretty good idea why" The detective chuckled and looked at the wall next to him.

_This damn detective, I just want to rip his shirit off and...wait, is that usual? ripping the shirt of someone you hate? erk, nevermind._

The teen hummed "Have you ever been Mellow?" just to get his mind off his own chaotic thoughts.

At this point L had nearly stumbled out the "ever been Mellow?" part reminding him of his blonde and hot headed succesor, and thinking about a Lady Gaga-looking 14 year old boy was not something he`d rather do.

"Light"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up"

_Oh my god I swear this guy is not... soo he can constantly stalk me everywhere and look at me when im supposed to SLEEP while I cant humm a song? and OKAY I guess he doesnt have much choice but stalk me everywhere but those this guy even KNOW personal space?_

Light closed his eyes as his thoughts were drifting, he was however disturbed by, of course, the insomiac next to him.

"Light-Kun" His hand touched the teen`s shoulder, causing chills to run over his (Light`s) spine and his cheeks getting hot.

_Whats up with the touching? not that I mind but mostly theres PUNCHING and KICKING not softly shaking with a tenderness that doesnt seem to belong to him._

"If I tell you the truth, I cant, I dont seem to remember HOW to sleep anymore" and perhaps it was just a act, but his voice had a worrysome tone.

"And why is that?" Asked the teen, his eyes remaining shut;obviously trying to look OKAY with L`s hand on his shoulder.

"I have a pretty good idea why" he said, his tone changing from worrysome lola to cocky patrick.

Light frowned, which was pretty hard to do considering that his eyes were shut and everything. "Arent you repetitive today".

"Thats not true..."

"...in fact, I dont reckon doing this before have I now?"

And as if a whole different person had been possesing the detective, he put his hand next to Light`s shoulder, his knee next to his legs, his body zoomed in on his, their faces barely touching.

"Just what are you doing?" The teen asked, frightend yet amused by the gesture.

L didnt answer, instead he looked into the teens eyes, grabbed his hands soo he couldnt resist against him, although they were both strong, and it was always a tie whenever they fought, Light didnt seem to mind all that much having the detective on top of him.

Light`s lips twitched in a playfull grin "Release me at once".

"Ohh I dont think soo" L assured.

"I will not let Watari make anymore cake"

L gasped "Are you holding my cake as hostage?"

"Oh are you going to question me on the Kira case or what?"

L ignored his question. "Tell me Light-Kun, are you and Misa-San still dating?"

"Fully one-sided"

"Perfect."

Light knew what he ment, he really did, and in anticipation he closed his eyes, his face closing to the detective`s, but just as their lips would lock, Light looked the other way, causing L to kiss his cheek instead.

This obviously confused the detective.

".Not gonna happen" the teen said it, it sounded more like he tried to convince himself and not L.

"The what?" L asked.

"You" he nodded to the detective "Me, you know, Us"

L put up a questioning look, soo Light continued.

"First of all, you`re a detective, I`m a suspect, no, just no"

And as if he just realized something, L`s grip on Light`s wrist went non-existent, and he pulled himself back,sitting just next to the teen, he sighed and looked at nothing in particular.

"But, when im clea-"

L, however interrupted him."Bullshit Yagami, never heared such crap in my life"

"Is that soo?"

"Yup, total bollards"

There was a minute of silence, what L was thinking is beyond me, however, we can all imagine what Light must`ve been thinking about.

The teen finally sighed and sat straight. "I guess you`re right"

With this, he grabbed the detective`s shoulders and leaned over to roughly kiss him, no tenderness, no lovey-dovey softness, his tongue inmeadiatly penetrating L`s mouth.

L`s eyes grew in surprise, yet not displeased.

He pulled the detective flat on the bed, just like L was sitting on him before, now Light was on the lead.

Light smiled with a somewhat evil charm.

"But now, L, you will suffer the consequences"

_**A/N Well, that was that, I might make a second chapter where its just pure yaoi, please review :3**_


End file.
